Mine
by LaGleekFreak
Summary: Based on the lyrics from Taylor Swift's, Mine.


**So I was listening to Taylor Swift's Mine, and I decided to write a fic on the lyrics of the song. I hope you enjoy :D**

**_Blaine and Kurt belong to Ryan Murphy_**

Kurt Hummel was in college studying English Lit and Theatre. He had a part time job waiting tables in the café nearby his apartment. He lived on his own and his apartment was designed to his satisfaction. One thing he promised himself this year was to find friendship. Since Rachel had convinced her dads to move into the heart of New York Kurt had been left on his own. He came from a small town in Ohio that held no future for him. Ever since leaving he never looked back.

Blaine Anderson was a lost, bewildered 19 year old, fresh out of high school. Everyone expected so much of him but he didn't know what he wanted to do. He was so confused and every time somebody suggested a different path to take he felt like screaming. Why couldn't people just let him think? Every time he walked down the streets of Lima, Ohio and saw a couple holding hands or sharing flirty jokes he rolled his eyes. He wondered why people bothered with love I mean it never lasts, especially for Blaine. Blaine had a boyfriend once, Sebastian. Turned out all he wanted was sex and he stole his virginity and left him to find another boy to feed off. Blaine decided to move to New York City, hoping he would find something worth persisting.

Then their paths collided. Kurt ran into Blaine walking down the street sending his exam notes flying. Everything from there flew by in a wiz. One year passed and Blaine began to think why he never believed in love. Kurt couldn't be happier, after constant bullying from one David Karofsky and many people telling him he wouldn't find anybody he was happy.

Kurt and Blaine lay on the couch 5 months after they officially got together, whispering sweet nothings to each other when Kurt blurted out '_can you believe this?_' before bringing their lips together. Blaine and Kurt began reminiscing the times they'd spent together. Their first date by the water and Kurt initiated the first move by draping an arm over the shorter boys shoulder.

Blaine always tried to please his father since he didn't accept his sexuality. He was raised in a proper household where manners over ruled fun as a child. Until he met Kurt his life had been nothing but boring, that is before he visited a bar with him, gotten completely wasted and crashed on Kurt's sofa for then night. When Blaine had woken up he'd tried to shake the hangover out of his head followed by Kurt explaining how much he'd drunk and handing him a coffee. 'You're going to make a rebel out of me Hummel' Blaine had admitted then gasped at the ringing in his ears.

In the present day at the age of 24 Blaine and Kurt had made a difference in the LGBT community throughout North America. Blaine was currently touring America with his band and Kurt. Kurt attended each of his concerts and when Kurt was doing his stuff on stage in the world of Broadway, Blaine made sure to go to each show. When neither had anything on they volunteered at the local theatre group. These two young gentlemen were taking the world by storm. At first Blaine had a draw of his belongings at Kurt's apartment. But one summer when they weren't busy with work or other commitments they got tired of backing and forwarding to each other's places, and let's face it, while Blaine's place was more expensive and appealed to Kurt greatly it was settled that Blaine would move into Kurt's perfectly designed apartment. Blaine learnt of all Kurt's experiences with David Karofsky, and why he was so closed up about finding a guy who loved him. They shared secrets not told to anybody and Blaine told the way his parents has ripped his life from him in the desperate need for a normal child. Kurt had looked at him as tears pricked his eyes and said 'We'll never make your parent's mistakes.' They shared chaste kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Everything in their own world was perfect but the real world was demanding their already overdue bills to be paid. They faced that their jobs weren't bringing in enough money for them to live the relaxed lifestyle they'd been experiencing. They had no back up plans and when it got tough Blaine thought for a moment about asking for some money from his parents, the ones who had driven him away but the idea soon left his mind. Kurt knew this day would come. Something had to ruin the perfect thing he had with Blaine.

It was 2.30am when Blaine and Kurt started arguing about their futures. Who was going to be in charge of paying the bills doing the shopping? They'd been fine paying minimal bills but after discussing buying a bigger apartment and doing some travelling their plans were failing, now was the time to get serious and it was proving harder than it should be. Kurt felt like all they had built up over the past two years was slipping away, like he couldn't get it back. He ran outside, tears streaming down his face. Blaine ran out after him and Kurt spun around to face him screaming something like 'J_ust leave me; I know that's what you want. My dreams won't supply you with the money we need._' But Blaine took him by surprise by wrapping his arms tightly around him whispering in his ear '_I'll never leave you alone_.' They stood in each other's arms while the North West wind blew through their hair. It was perfect at that moment in time. They were the best thing that had ever happened to each other.


End file.
